Death Note Weapons Meister Academy
by Infernal Dolphins
Summary: After a camping trip gone wrong, the Death Note group and Gopher go to the DWMA. but how will Death City and themselves agree with each other? Might have OCs. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note _I don't own Soul Eater or Death Note. Please read the story.

Gopher was confused.

He was in the Sierra Mountains, California, to try and get away from his group-Girko was annoying and he cussed to much, the Priest was unpredictable and infuriating, and Noah was still angry at him. So he went away for a while to go camping. He'd lit a fire in a small clearing and made sure that the ground was damp and there wasn't any branches overhead, but _somehow _the fire caught on something and spread astonishing fast. Soon everything was in flames, and Gopher was in shock.

Once he gained his senses, he realized that various burns were already affecting his limbs and clothing. In the small part of his mind that wasn't engulfed in panic, he remembered the most basic thing anyone knew: Water extinguishes fire. Gopher remembered seeing a pond within a quarter mile, so he ran for it.

Gopher tried to remember the path to the lake: left, right, right again, middle path, left, but there was no time. When he was certain he was lost, he caught sight of a lake and a few tents and a campfire across from it, with several figures jumping up and pointing at the blaze. _And at me,_ some remote area of his head thought.

Just as he was about to run for the lake, a branch from a tree above him cracked and fell on his head.

The last thing he remembered was agonizing pain and various voices yelling,none of which were familiar.


	2. By Train

_Author's Note_ If I owned Soul Eater and Death Note, I would put this on TV instead of on FanFiction. No Flames. And this is supposed to be in some crazy world where Kira (Light) dies after Matsuda shoots him and Matt and L come back to life, and they celebrate by going camping. My mind is very messed up like that.

GOPHER'S POV

I hoped that the forest fire was a nightmare and that I was fast asleep at home, or better, in my tent in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Then I realized that I couldn't have easily imagined the voices, the burns, or being hit on the head with a flaming branch.

I woke up and looked outside. There was the lake, and on the other side, more trees. But the lake was a different shape, and the trees weren't burnt. Either we were at a different facet of the Mountains, or I had somehow had a dream about and experienced the fire.

But I knew I wasn't imagining the people next to the small campfire. One had loose black hair, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He was balancing on the very tips of his feet, and was crouched over, nibbling on a slice of cake.

Next to him was a boy with white hair and dark eyes in pajamas; he looked about ten years old, but wielded a fair amount of maturity, despite the fact that he was playing with dominoes and finger puppets. Someone with red hair and green eyes was trying to beat a level on his gaming console, and another person with blond hair looked bored out of his skull. The last two must have really disliked the first, because they were trying to sit as far away as possible. Eventually the man with dark hair noticed me and motioned for me to join them.

"Well, I'm Near. This is L, Mello, and Matt-" began the white-haired boy.

"I got to level 48," said Matt.

"-anyways, we found you knocked out in a forest fire, and tomorrow we're going to Death City, Nevada, if you want to come with us."

Nevada. Death City. The DWMA. Shinigami. Maka Albarn. Not good. I already failed Noah in trying to kill Maka Albarn, and going back without finishing the job would just screw up my life even further. But somehow, a voice in my head was urging me to go with them.

L broke the silence. "Where's Matsuda?" he asked mid-bite.

"How should we know?" replied Mello.

Eventually Matt finished a level and put away his game. "Anyone up for some ghost stories?"

"About what?" asked Near.

"The Donner Party."

"The group of people who traveled to these Mountains, got lost, and eventually most of them died of hunger?" Mello asked.

"Yup."

"But less than a quarter of them made it back, and none really told much about it. That's not much foundation for a story," Mello argued.

"And they resorted to cannibalism. That's worthwhile. And no one really knows what happened to the people who got left behind. Less than an eighth of the people survived, and some went missing along the way. That's good foundation."

"Is a ghost story really a great way to start the morning?" Near asked.

"Says the Ten-year-old boy who plays with finger puppets," muttered Mello.

"Seventeen."

"Hey, you want cake?" L asked.

A few moments everyone and myself was eating chocolate cake, which was probably the only thing that prevented a war between Mello and Near.

"What is your name, anyways?"

I hastily swallowed a mouthful of cake. "Gopher."

"Well, Gopher, the only way to get to Death City is by train,or if you're suicidal, by foot, and you have a choice of either trekking in the desert, or going to a random town where there are trees and normal temperatures in the middle of the Nevada Desert by train. And from there, we can go to a school

Somehow I doubted that even Noah's magic was going to keep me from burning to death in a desert. Which meant that I was going to have to go by train and hope that I didn't get discovered and killed.

"By train it is."


	3. To Death City

_Author's Note_ I don't own Death Note or Soul Eater. No Flames. And I'm sorry to everyone who might be upset if I screwed up the Death Note timing; I get confused at when all of these people died and got shot and had heart attacks, etc. Similar reasonings for Soul Eater.

L'S POV

I should never, as long as I live, take Mello, Near, and Matt on a train again.

We bought tickets to Death City. We got onto the train. And Gopher made the first mistake of asking why Mello hated Near so much. It was a long and sensitive story, beginning with me dying with Kira in front of me, Mello being passed over as second to Near as my successors, Matt dying, and Kira getting shot fatally by Touta Matsuda, who happened to be traveling with us, which somehow caused Matt and I to come back to life. And thus a fight was born, with Mello shooting at Gopher and Gopher somehow growing wings out of his wrists. For a moment I reasoned if Gopher had a Grigori Soul, which could enable him to create the wings, and then encase them in some form of evil magic. There was a reason that we chose to go to Death City: Near, Matt, and Matsuda were all weapons, and Mello and myself could wield them. And the Kishin Asura had been defeated last month. Eventually the train stopped inside of the City, which gratefully acted as a cue for Gopher and Mello to cease attacking each other.

And for whatever reason, there was a boy and a girl waiting at the train station, and they flipped out when they saw Gopher.

Not that I wasn't used to this. Everyone would fight each other when they met in the Task Force, but this was a different fight entirely. The boy turned into a black-and-red scythe, and the girl fought with Gopher tirelessly. But Gopher was defending himself, instead of landing blows on anyone, which somehow seemed to be partially against his normal instinct. He had been calm when we met him, but he caught up to Mello ad Matt in a fight almost instantly, and he had wings that could actually shoot bullets to match Mello's.

And all the while, the scythe was cussing at Gopher.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're not even fighting! You come into this damn city and you don't _fight?! _Now burn in hell! Maka, Chop him or something!"

Maka stopped fighting for a moment to turn around and yell at the scythe. "Shut up, Soul! Do you think I have my book with me?"

"You always have your book!"

Maka faced Gopher. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

Gopher shifted unconsciously. "Taking a break from life."

"You're going to Lord Death. And so are you guys."

Mello cussed quietly. Matsuda became pale. Matt and Near didn't react. But somehow, I didn't really want to know who Lord Death was.


	4. Mello Joins the DWMA

_Author's Note_ I don't on Soul Eater or Death Note. No Flames.

SOUL'S POV

No one ever really feels comfortable in the Death Room.

For starters, the hall to the damn room has guillotines hanging from the ceiling. Then there was the fact that the entire room was surrounded by crosses and Kishin Egg Souls. And we're in the same room as the Grim Reaper, who for some reason wears a comical mask and a cloak that goes to almost impossible angles. And we were with Gopher and five random people.

"Well, Gopher, as I doubt you have almost no reason to be in this city other than to assassinate our students, I doubt that I can do much at the moment. And who are you five?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm Mello. This is Matt, Near, Matsuda, and the world's greatest detective, L," one of the people replied.

"And what are you doing in this city?"

"Vacation, I guess. We found Gopher in a forest fire two days ago."

The last statement made sense enough. Even through Gopher's change of clothing- a dark shirt and jacket- I could still see the faint burn marks on what little of his hands weren't covered by gloves. But it seemed really unlikely that he started the fire intentionally. Noah wanted him to kill us, not forests in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. And now that I thought about it, Gopher looked more like a really scared kid, not any older than Maka or myself.

"In that case, I don't suppose I can really do much with any of you. Gopher hasn't killed anyone, and you five are visitors. Unless you consider joining the DWMA."

"Do we get to shoot stuff?" Mello asked.

"Seeing as Matt, Matsuda, and Near are Weapons, I don't see why not."

"We're in." Near, Matsuda, and Matt looked on in firm disbelief, while L looked curious. Evidently Mello wasn't much of a fan of schools.

" You're going to have to come up with an effective Meister and Weapon pairing, and you will have to collect ninety-nine Kishin Egg Souls and one Witch Soul."

"Fine."

"Then welcome to the DWMA!"


	5. iPod War

_Author's Note _I still don't own Soul Eater or Death Note. Or any of the music mentioned.

GOPHER'S POV

While L probably never wants to take Mello and myself onto a train again, I never want to live in the same building as Mello and Matt again.

L and Near, Matt and Mello, and Matsuda and myself agreed to be Weapon and Meister partners, and we did what most people did in this damn city: live in the same place as our partner. Which somehow meant that the six of us were stuck in the same building. Everything was fine until after dinner, when everyone was relaxing and Mello decided to turn on his iPod. And evidently, not everyone likes Avenged Sevenfold, Sum 41, or Green Day.

_Dragged you down below!_

_Down to the devil's show!_

_To be his guest forever-_

_Peace of mind is less than never!_

_Hate to twist your mind!_

_But God ain't on your side!_

_An old acquaintance severed-_

_Burn the world, your last endeavor! _

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air,_

_Cause men like you have such and easy soul to steal!_

_So stand in line, banging numbers in your head,_

_You're now a slave until the end of time-_

"Can you find earphones or something?" Matsuda asked.

"Nope. But I can keep listening," Mello replied, taking another bite of chocolate.

_Nothing stops the Madness turning!_

_Haunting, yearning, _

_Pull the trigger!_

_You should have known_

_The price of evil!_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here,_

_Yeah._

_Ooh-_

_It's your f*cking Nightmare!_

_While your Nightmare comes to life. . ._

"Please. Stop. Listening. To. The. iPod," Matsuda said.

" Not happening."

"iPod war!" yelled Matt.

_Last call for regret and defeat,_

_To finish that bottle full of empty dreams._

_Punch-Drunk head and straight out of line,_

_Another excuse but no vital signs._

_Hitching on the Road of Decline,_

_With no name streets and no vital signs._

_I pissed away the best of me, and-_

_No one can help me!_

_Misery's best friend,_

_Can't be a dead-end,_

_Bag full of regrets, and I'm coming clean._

_So feel it!_

_Especially the rejects! _

_A bad habit, Don't forget it, you better-_

_Count your last blessings,_

_And fill up the wagon,_

_Chasing each fee ,_

_And I'm running on out of time._

Eventually Matsuda cracked and found his iPod.

_I walk this lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me,_

_And I walk alone._

_I'm walking down this street,_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_Where the city sleeps, _

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone._

_I walk alone, I walk alone.._

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My Shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My Shallow Heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me._

_Till then I walk alone._

"Why is it that we're the only ones that haven't gotten into an iPod war?" I asked Near, who was making a miniature empire out of dice.

" Because we don't have iPods or we don't care."

"And are you really seventeen years old?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just don't grow very much."

"Don't you think it's going to be weird that we're older than most of the classes?"

"We're not older by much, and Lord Death's over eight hundred years old. Do you have an iPod?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

Near grinned devilishly and bought out a small rectangular piece of plastic and metal. Dammit all.

_My hands shake._

_'Cause today,_

_I know._

_You're going to break my heart, and-_

_My life without you in it,_

_Is a life that's not worth living._

_I'll be strong!_

_But I wish I was someone else,_

_Anyone but me. . ._

_Tonight!_

_Here I stand!_

_All alone!_

_Tonight!_

_And I wish I was-_

_Strong enough to breathe!_

_Without you!_

_In my life!_

_I wish I was-_

_Anyone but me!_

With an exasperated sigh, I inwardly gave up and took out the damn iPod.

_Walking example-_

_Of you!_

_Just wait for the silence. . ._

_Talking backwards-_

_To you!_

_It meant nothing to me!_

_Watching the world fall-_

_On you!_

_I'm keeping my eyes closed. . ._

_Now I can see what this means_

_To you!_

_It meant nothing to me!_

_This wasted-_

_So many nights and again!_

_I wasted-_

_So much time on a friend!_

_Too young,_

_To proud, _

_To understand. . ._

_So this is the end!_

"You listen to Razorblades?" L asked.

" Yes," I replied. L simply nodded and went back to his cake. Suddenly I had an idea from the Priest.

"Cake or death?"

"Cake," said Matsuda.

"Cake or death?"

"Cake," said Mello.

"Cake or death?"

"Death- I mean, cake, cake, cake, cake!" said Matt.

"You said death first, ah!"

"I meant cake!"

"Fine. Cake or death?"

"Cake, please," said L.

"Well, we're out of cake!" This was true; L had eaten the last of his cake.

"Then what are my choices, 'or death?"

"I'll have the cookies, then."

"Taste of chocolate, sir."

For whatever reason, everyone laughed.

"So we have school tomorrow, and we if we have any questions, we should talk to Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, or, as a last option, the Thompson sisters," Matsuda said.

"Yes," said an exhausted Matt.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping." said Mello.

"Goodnight to the world, and to the world goodnight!"


	6. Black Star And Mello Fight

_Author's Note _I still don't on Soul Eater or Death Note, or any music involved.

MAKA'S POV

I really have to question what the hell happened in the last few days.

First Gopher showed up, and apparently with no intention to kill me and five unknown idiots. Then they join the DWMA, and now they're supposed to show up for Class Crescent Moon. And for whatever reason, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I are supposed to help them if they have no idea what to do. And Soul and Black Star were dueling during class again. There goes moral support.

Eventually the new people showed up. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes, one had white hair and gray eyes, one had red hair and green eyes, and two had dark hair and dark eyes. And there was Gopher. They sat in the row in front of me. I had a faint impression that they disliked each other, and that Gopher was one of the only connections between them.

And for one of the only times, Soul and Black Star showed up for class on time. With an iPod and the volume on high.

"I am Black Star the world's greatest assassin, and this is Simple Plan!"

_There you go._

_You're always so right,_

_It's all a big show,_

_It's all about you._

_You think you know-_

_What everyone needs,_

_You always take time to criticize me._

_It seems like everyday,_

_I make mistakes,_

_I just can't get it right!_

_It's like I'm the one,_

_You love to hate,_

_But not today. . ._

_So shut up, shut up, shut up-_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out, get out, get out-_

_Get out of my way!_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

_There you go._

_You're always so right,_

_It's all a big show,_

_It's all about you,_

_You think you're special!_

_But I know, and I know, and I know, and we know that you're not!_

_You're always there to point out,_

_My mistakes,_

_And shove them in my face!_

_It's like I'm the one,_

_You love to hate, _

_But not today. . ._

_So shut up, shut up, shut up-_

_Don't wanna hear it! _

_Get out, get out, get out-_

_Get out of my way!_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me! _

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down. . ._

_Don't tell me who I should be._

_And don't-_

_Try and tell me what's right,_

_For me. . ._

_Don't tell me what I should do. . ._

_I don't wanna waste my time!_

_I'll watch you fade away!_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up-_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out, get out, get out-  
Get out of my way!_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me-_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up-_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out, get out, get out-_

_Get out of my way!_

_Step up, step up, step up, _

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say- _

_Is gonna bring me down . . ._

_Bring me down-_

_You won't bring me down. . ._

_Bring me-_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up,_

_You'll never bring me down-_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

At the moment that the song ended, Professor Stein rolled into the room on his chair and fell. Grabbing a book from his lab coat pocket, he adjusted his glasses and said, "Hello, class. Today we'll be dissecting a portion of a giant squid."

One of the new people with dark hair- I was only able to tell them apart from their position, and he was sitting up straight, as opposed to the other's slouch- turned around and asked a single question. "Where did he get a giant squid in the middle of a desert?"

"Once we almost dissected a rare bird from Africa. Who are you?"

"Touta Matsuda. This is L, Matt, Mello, Near, and Gopher."

"I'm Maka Albarn. Now pay attention, he's about to dissect the eye, and he sometimes gives pop quizzes on these."

Some time after the lesson, everyone went to lunch. And Gopher had the bright idea of sitting next to me. It took most of my self restraint not to Maka-Chop him.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and torturing you friend," he said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for letting Black Star steal your cookie," I replied.

"COOKIE!" yelled Black Star.

"The Summer Talent Show's coming up. Any one interested?" L asked.

I swear, there should be a scrapbook for the amount of awkward moment in our lives.

"I am Black Star, the world's greatest assassin, and I challenge you to a duel!" Black Star yelled at Mello.

"Well, this should be interesting," Kid stated. Then he realized that Mello's hair was slightly asymmetrical, and that Black Star's tattoo was only on one arm, so he got a nosebleed and passed out.

Some more time later and after class, We went outside the school, Tsubaki already in Ninja Sword Mode, and Matt turned into a gun. And then they could have given each other comas.

Mello turned out to have Kid's fighting strategy, but with only one gun. Black Star was Black Star, and he got shot a few times. In the end, both of them had concussions and enough bruises that they were probably going to turn various shades of purple in the next few days.

"Why is it that in every duel Black Star's in, he passes out at some point?" Patty asked.

"Because Black Star sucks at dueling," said Soul. "And Gopher, Black Star still has your cookie."

Gopher bit his upper lip and ran to the Infirmary. When Black Star woke up, he was probably going to get even more hurt.

"But are any of us going to enter the Talent Show?" Patty asked.

"You could make an origami giraffe," Liz suggested.

Yet another awkward silence.

"Anyone want to mess with Stein's chair?"

"To the classroom!"


	7. Soul Starts A Bet

_Author's Note _I don't own Soul Eater or Death Note.

GOPHER'S POV

It was Soul's idea.

He had the bright idea of messing with Stein's chair so that the next time he used it, M80s and an assortment of firecrackers and explosives generally illegal anywhere else would spring out and almost kill the professor. Luckily, the DWMA had totally different standards than other schools, so life-risking pranks were regarded as a ticket to detention, if they didn't kill anyone. So we were all stuck in the cafeteria, cleaning dishes. And to kill the time, we told each other stories of what the hell happened before we came to Death City.

"So all of you except for Near and Matsuda died, somehow came back to life, and on a camping trip you found Gopher?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yes."

"How do we not find that hard to believe?"

"Motivational Music!" yelled Patty.

"NO!" yelled Liz.

"What's so bad about music?" asked Matt.

"Patty got addicted to depressing music."

"Can we sing at the Talent Show?" asked L.

"Assuming it's not California Girls, yes. And why do you keep bringing this up?"

"No particular reason."

After the dishes were washed and dried, Black Star and Soul got bored easily and took turns throwing knives at the wall. Thankfully, none of them hit anyone, but they nearly stabbed Matsuda in between the eyes. Eventually they ran out of knives, and Mello and Matt got bored and shot at Soul and Black Star, which was stopped by a suggestion of a picnic from Tsubaki. Some time later, we were in the park.

"How is it that you have a city in the middle of a desert that snows, rains, and has vegetation?" L asked.

"No idea. Might be Lord Death's Soul," replied Soul."

"Sandwich! Hey, Gopher, can I have your cookie?" asked Black Star. I edged towards a tree a few feet away from him.

In the next few minutes, Black Star started staring at various Mangas with Matsuda. Evidently they were both fans of Yugioh and Bleach. Maka started reading her book; L ate cake; Matt smoked; Mello ate chocolate; Near played with his hair; Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty practiced aiming apples at Black Star; Kid as busy making sure everything within ten feet of him was symmetrical; and Soul was trying to fix his motorcycle. I joined Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty in pelting Black Star with assorted fruits.

Eventually Black Star realized who was hitting him with apples, and luckily he wasn't very bright, so he attacked the tree we were in, not noticing that we had jumped out of it. We ran out of fruits within a few minutes, which wasn't helping Black Star, seeing as he resembled a smoothie and was beating the crap out of a willow tree, and everyone present was already trying to take pictures.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Soul. "We all enter the Talent Show, and whoever wins gets to go to the Santa Cruz Beach Board Walk, and everyone else has to pay for it."

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep."

Everyone glanced at each other before coming to a conclusion:

"Deal."


	8. Beyond Birthday

_Author's Note : _I still don't own Soul Eater or Death Note. Please Review and Rate.

The figure walked upon the streets of Death City.

No Kishin Eggs dared attack him; they both carried an aura of bloodshed and hatred.

Yet one foolish Kishin Egg scrambled a few yards towards him and raised its deadly claws. There was a quick flash of light upon polished metal as a blade protruded from the monster's back and it disintegrated into a red sphere with black hexagon patterns. The figure frowned to himself; he forgot that the creatures had no blood to spill when fatally injured.

After striding up a length of stairs, he looked up and saw a massive, almost unearthly building that was painted in black and red and decorated with skulls and spikes. This was a school for those with the ability to transform into a weapon and for those who could wield those weapons, run by a close family to the monsters who his eyes had been named after: Shinigami.

So this was where the world's greatest detective L was a student for a brief summer vacation. By now he had ran out of ideas at the moment to dispose of L: he had lit the forest on fire, sent a bomb to the plane he was in, ensured that a member of Noah's Group found him, and had kept notice of the detective every moment he was in the US. Now he needed to attack directly and finally surpass the famous L.

Beyond Birthday would surpass the world's greatest detective in the murderer's hometown, Death City.


	9. The Talent Show

_Author's Note: _If I owned Death Note or Soul Eater, L, Matt, and Mello wouldn't have died, and and the Anime would have been more like the Manga in Soul Eater. And I don't own any music mentioned either.

MAKA'S POV

Soul's bet ran around the school, and since he didn't put any limitations on it, anyone could be the winner and be shipped off to Santa Cruz, even though they could do so on a normal day. Even the teachers were entering; Stein and Sid were going to juggle knives and machetes and Miss Marie was trying to practice Opera music, which didn't go remotely well. Eventually Tsubaki and I figured that Soul must have mentioned something that we didn't notice so more people would enter. So the next day at school, the day of the Talent Show evening, I asked him the damn question.

"Soul, did you do anything to the Bet so more people would enter?"

"Eh, maybe a hundred bucks and a video of Black Star dancing to Caremelldansen." I could only stare in awe that he actually found extremely rare footage of Black Star dancing to something.

"How many people are entering?"

"About half the school, counting most of the teachers. But none of us are entering, right?" Everyone nodded. Apparently Near, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, L, and Gopher hadn't shown up yet.

"Is anyone else a bit nervous that first Gopher wanted to kill Maka and know he's a student here, and that the world's greatest detective is attending school with his friends, all of whom are older than us by some years?" asked Tsubaki.

"It is weird, but we can all think about it after the talent show. No ones gonna kill us all, right?" asked Liz.

After school, all of the students and teachers came to the Talent Show, and everyone was amazed that the school kept an auditorium, despite the fact that the only person who really knew all of the rooms of the school that were in existence was Lord Death.

Soul and Black Star went around selling popcorn and Pepsi before the show. Both of them figured that since nothing would go remotely well, they might just make some money and keep the video of Black Star dancing. And they were arguably wrong.

Stein and Sid juggled the knives with their eyes closed. Miss Marie lost her voice. Crona wrote fifty poems in three minutes. Ox Ford got electrocuted repeatedly by his Weapon, and then Kim preformed various complicated karate and tae kwon do moves on him. After everyone preformed and Sid was about to declare the winner in Miss Marie's place when someone that looked exactly the same as L but with red eyes got onto the stage with a black case that had a small, red "B" hand drawn on the upper right side in old English style.

He came up to the microphone, opened the case, took out an electric guitar, and plugged in the wires. After playing a series of notes and rhythm, he sung his part of the Talent Show.

"_Everything you know,_

_You wonder friend or foe,_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow._

_When you spit me out,_

_Your stomach full of doubt,_

_Now you're faking every word out of your mouth._

_And when you won't let go,_

_It's all about control._

_Understand I'm born to lead and you will follow._

_And I don't wanna stay, _

_And I'm running away,_

_Don't you hear me when I say-_

_Goodbye!_

_So Long!_

_Nice Try!_

_I'm gone!_

_You don't like being second, _

_I don't like being wrong!_

_I won't forget-_

_The way you made me feel!_

_I won't regret-_

_Running away from here!_

_So I say goodbye again!_

_So I say goodbye again!_

_And now it's there to see,_

_You've forgotten me,_

_Ever since I was the prince among the thieves._

_So you hold me down,_

_Strip away my crown,_

_Can't control me knowing all the truth I've found._

_Always thinking small,_

_Helping me to fall,_

_Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all._

_And I don't wanna stay, _

_And I'm running away,_

_Don't you hear me when I say-_

_Goodbye!_

_So long!_

_Nice try!_

_I'm gone!_

_You don't like being second,_

_I don't like being wrong!_

_I won't forget-_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret-_

_Running away from here!_

_You think you see the world but you see nothing!_

_You think you see the world but you see nothing!_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end-_

_So I say goodbye again!_

_Don't hit me with your fears!_

_I don't fit with your ideas._

_You missed what I'm about!_

_I earned my way out!_

_And in the end-_

_I say goodbye again!_

_I won't forget-_

_The way you made me feel!_

_I won't regret-_

_Running away from here!_

_I won't forget-_

_The way you made me feel!_

_I won't regret-_

_So I say goodbye again!_

_Goodbye!_

_So long!_

_Nice try!_

_I'm gone!_

_Goodbye!_

_So long!_

_Nice try!_

_I'm gone!_

_Goodbye!_

_So long!_

_Nice try!_

_I'm gone!_

_Goodbye!_

_So long _

_Nice try!_

_I'm gone!"_

When he finished his song, he simply put back his guitar in the case and left the room. Sid continued his sentence.

"The winner is that guy. Now go home!"

On the way out, Matsuda looked troubled, while everyone else already mastered their poker face. Black Star finally asked the question.

"Why do you look so confused and depressed?!" demanded Black Star.

"Because that was Beyond Birthday, the serial killer that's determined to somehow surpass L. And he stalked us all the way to Death City."

"Well, that's not surprising, this is his hometown," stated Kid.

"WHAT?" yelled everyone.

"I researched Dad's student files; he was a student here when he was a kid until he went missing on a mission. He was a lone Weapon because virtually no one could match his Soul Wavelength."

"Should we be scared, Kid?" asked Patty.

"Seeing as he's a serial killer, maybe, but it would be pretty idiotic to attack a person in the city; there are just too many people around to witness it and take action."

Soul let out a long, low whistle into the silence. "This is way too much like the murder-mystery movies."

"By the way, there's going to be a masquerade in a few days," said Kid calmly.

"Do we get to sing karaoke?" asked Black Star.

"NO!" yelled everyone present. Black Star's karaoke was unimaginably terrifying.

"So what are we going to do about Beyond Birthday?" I asked.

"Can't really do much, can we? And since when has Death City done anything that follows Federal Law, like turning in known criminals? But now we need to give him the hundred dollars and video for winning the contest, don't we?" asked Soul nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Mello produced chocolate cream pie out of nowhere. "No one's getting my pie, and if you disagree, Matt and I will shoot you." Of course, Black Star and Soul charged at them, grabbed the pie, and got shot in the face with results similar to when they hugged in the middle of a duel with Kid and got shot.

"Well, we fell on your pie, so no one gets it, stupid chocolate addict."


	10. The Dance

_Author's Note _I still don't own Soul Eater or Death Note, or any music involved.

GOPHER'S POV

I swear by Noah that I will never attend another masquerade or party at the DWMA as long as I live.

It took forever to find suits and surprisingly little time to find masks for Matt, Mello, Matsuda, L, Near, and I, seeing as we all decided on various birds. And thankfully, formal dress didn't translate to "dance" in the city, seeing as most of the students simply talked and ate for a nice amount of everything. But we did find Beyond Birthday.

He wore a suit almost identical to L's, and a mask resembling a red-tailed hawk. He simply stood in the corner of the room with a dish of strawberries, toast, and strawberry jam. Beyond was staring directly at L as though trying to decide on how to surpass him already. At a school dance.

I found Kid somewhere in the room and approached him. "Why was he even invited?"

"He was a student here, and he's still alive, so the school sends him invitations to every dance," Kid said while tossing Ragnarok random pieces of food.

"You say 'still alive'" like it's an amazing accomplishment," said Matt.

"It actually is. A lot of students get killed by Witches, but the ones that give up the quest for specifically 99 Evil Human Souls and 1 Witch Soul live peaceful lives. "

"Congratulations, Kid, you just freaked out the newest students," said Soul.

"We're not scared," protested Mello, but at that moment, Liz did a very realistic impression of The Grudge. Mello flipped out and ran to the balcony to either throw up or to get fresh air.

"Hey, Kid, when's some real music coming on?" asked Black Star.

"I keep telling you, Black Star, they need to play traditional dance music first," replied Tsubaki. For whatever reason, All American Rejects began blaring, and Black Star yelled and ran to the front of the room to do whatever it was he did.

"So, what are we going to do about the murderer guy?" asked Soul.

"Do what every sensible person does and let someone else manage everything?" Maka suggested.

"Nah, that's boring," said Soul.

"And we're not sensible!" exclaimed Patty.

"We're going to capture a serial killer?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Now the question is, how?" asked Liz.


	11. Maka Has An Idea

_Author's Note _Hmmm. . . nope, still don't own Soul Eater or Death Note. And I'm sorry for all the short chapters; I'm getting Writer's Block and seriously, you try and do better on a FanFiction with two Animes that have virtually nothing in common.

SOUL'S POV

I should have killed Black Star when I had the chance.

After the school party, he had the bright idea of setting traps all over the park, which was annoying when you were trying to walk around, but luckily it took about five seconds to get out of them. Then he came up with a surprisingly complicated plan to capture Beyond Birthday, which was useless once you realized that it only involved a sandwich, a piece of duct tape, and a large amount of Silly String. And no one tried to stop him, because he would just challenge us to a duel, which could evidently take anywhere between all day (Crona) to a few moments (Kid, Liz, and Patty), and was a waste of time. A few people were taking bets on when Beyond Birthday would get annoyed to the point that he killed Black Star.

After a week or so, Kid, Maka, and Black Star signed up for a mission that was so complicated it required a Grim Reaper, one of the best duelers in the school, and the person who killed the Kishin Ashua to complete it. And it seemed like overkill to have seven people on one mission. And thus we were carted off to the damn Washington State.

It took about two seconds to find the Kishin Eggs with all the noise Black Star was making. And apparently Evil Humans have been teaming up to beat the crap out of people. We managed to kill half of them before Kid got a nosebleed and passed out, so Liz took over, but more of them kept coming.

Maka got hit directly in the stomach, knocking her off of her feet and into a wall. DAMN BASTARDS TO HELL! I got out of Weapon form, changed my arm into a blade, and charged when I got pushed back and witnessed the most screwed up thing ever recorded in history.

Beyond Birthday appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of the Kishin Eggs so they ran away. Seeing his chance, Black Star yelled and tried to attack the man.

"YAHHOO!" In the next two seconds, he was knocked out with a black eye.

"Idiot. Is he alright?" He pointed to Kid.

"Think so. Are Black Star and Maka?" Liz replied. Black Star was still knocked out and Maka was fully awake, but dazed.

"Look, big sis! The guy Black Star was trying to catch that we saw at the school dance saved us!"

"Yeah, why did you help us?" asked Liz.

"I've killed people from all around the world, but I always refrained from hurting people from Death City," Beyond Birthday replied.

"Isn't now when you go on with your life story?" I asked. Everyone stared. Dammit. "What? That's what happens in all the damn mystery novels."

Beyond Birthday muttered what was almost definitely a curse and spoke. "Damn logical novels. I was born in Death City and was bought into Wammy's House some time ago; I was L's second successor and eventually became who I am today, and that's my life story."

"Symmetry! No, wait. . . I was wrong, symmetry!" Kid woke up and decided now was a great time to consider whether or not Beyond Birthday was symmetrical.

"Shut up, you symmetry-obsessed bastard! I am Black Star, the world's greatest assassin, and I will capture this guy!" Black Star woke up as well.

"Why do you want to capture him, Black Star?" asked Tsubaki.

"No particular reason! I just felt like it!" In two more seconds, Black Star was knocked out again.

"Did anyone else knock Black Star out before I could?" asked Maka.

"Yes, and we should probably go now or we'll miss class," said Tsubaki.

"Great. We'll see you later, then," said Kid. Beyond Birthday just stood wordlessly.

Some time later it was lunch and the same as always. Maka was reading a book. Black Star was trying to steal Gopher's cookie. Mello was eating chocolate and L was eating cake. Near was playing with some puppets and Matt was trying to beat a level on his game. Tsubaki, Liz, and patty were talking. Matuda zoned out. Just ways to kill the time.

"Why are we so worried about having a serial killer in the town?" I asked. "Like it's different from having Kishin Eggs around."

"At least we don't get in trouble for shooting Kishin Eggs," grumbled Mello.

"Yeah. We can't kill him without getting in trouble because he's not a Kishin Egg, and we can't force him to leave."

"Can't we just let him live in Death City and have a life? We let Crona do that, and he was supposed to become a Kishin."

"Great idea. Let's ask Lord Death," said Matsuda.

"That reminds me, don't I still need to give Beyond Birthday his prize from the Talent Show?" I asked.

"Yes, you do."

Some more time later, we were all drinking tea with Lord Death. Maka had already proposed the idea of dealing with Beyond Birthday the same way we dealt with Crona, and it was agreed on. Now we just needed to make sure he didn't kill anyone.

"In the case that this doesn't work, then what do we do?" asked Liz.

"Go on with our normal life. Killing Evil Humans. Dissecting rare and endangered animals. You get the idea," I said.

"This isn't going to work," said Near.

"One way to find out," replied L.

"Anyone want to find out what Justin Law listens to all day?" asked Black Star.


	12. The End

_Author's Note_ This is the very last chapter, and I'm not really surprised that not many people reviewed it after my last FanFiction, which honestly sucked. My next story will probably be about Hetalia, and I hope to get it finished as soon as possible. Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater or Death Note.

Beyond Birthday managed for three days before a man from Los Vegas was found dead in the middle of the Nevada desert, drugged and dead from lack of blood due to his missing limbs. Beyond Birthday disappeared that day, and no one tried to stop him.

Gopher knew that he would never be fully accepted into Death City, so he started to pack a few days after Beyond Birthday left. After a few explanations and good-byes, he was gone and back with Noah's Group.

L, Near, Matt, Mello, and Matsuda left Death City two weeks after Gopher did. They still had a month of vacation time, and they didn't really want to spend it all in one place, even though they didn't want to leave, either. But they promised to come back whenever they could.

Even though all of them left, no one would forget that the world's greatest detective visited Death City, that Beyond Birthday saved seven student's lives and won the talent show, and that Gopher never killed anyone during his stay in the city.

THE END


End file.
